


Bitemark

by aiden_fox



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F, Kinda fluff, em i don't know how to tag, first ff, hope you like it, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiden_fox/pseuds/aiden_fox
Summary: This is my first 2yoo fic and I hope you all like it. Thanks for readingPs. Sorry for my english
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 16





	Bitemark

Yubin woke up immediately when she heard a sound of her clock alarm. She sighed, sat on bed, stretch and looked at laying beside her, Yoohyeon. Girl didn't react at the alarm clock, just sleeping calmly with her mouth slightly opened. Yubin smiled softly, leaned and kissed her on cheek. 

_“Yooh...wake up”_ she said gently shaking the girl

She started to wriggle and let out of her mouth a quiet grumble. 

_“Good morning Yubinnie”_ she said when she saw the girl 

_“Good morning and now, get up”_ Yubin answered and got out of bed

Lazy steps she went to the bathroom to get herself ready. She looked at the mirror and only now she notice a small wound on her lips. Girl got closer to her reflection, thinking how this happened. Carefully she touched the wound and immediately she felt small pain. 

_„Ah, Yoohyeon...”_ she laughed under her breath 

She realized how this wound arose when she remembered last night she spend with Yoohyeon. She got herself ready, left and after her Yoohyeon took the bathroom. Yubin walking past her, hit her in arm with laugh, which suprised the girl. All the girls met at breakfast. Yoohyeon of course showed up as a last and she sat beside Yubin. Among the girl, various topic was a subject of talking. 

_„What happened to your mouth Yubin?”_ Siyeon asked suddenly noticing a wound on girl lips 

_“I don’t know, I woke up and I felt a pain here, probably I did it in my sleep”_ Yubin answered 

_„I see...”_

Yoohyeon at first was shocked but started laughing when she realized that Siyeon didn't conjecture how the wound appears. Other girls didn't bought that excuse and they started laughing too. 

_“I can’t believe that”_ Bora couldn’t stand it anymore, started laughing even louder and hit Siyeon in arm 

_“What?”_ girl asked confused 

_“You really believe that she did it to herself in sleep?”_ Bora siad still laughing and she pointed at Yoohyeon 

Siyeon first looked at Yubin who was laughing quietly and then at Yoohyeon who was smiling shyly, she immediately connected the dots.

_“Ah! Kim Yoohyeon!”_ Siyeon laughed

_“But now you know that your excuse works Yubin”_ Minji spoke up 

Yubin rested her head on her hand, still laughing, not believing that the girl didn't understand it right away. She is in a relationship with Yoohyeon for a long time, but girls still sometimes forget about it. After breakfast they needed to go to company. They have a comeback soon and they needed to practice more to know the choreography perfectly. After a long and tiring practice they decided to stay here for a while. Handong, Gahyeon and Minji started a live on app, Siyeon and Bora went to practice their vocals and Yubin went to her studio to work at the lyric. Yoohyeon didn’t know what to do with herself. She joined a live for a while but after few minutes she said goodbye to watchers and left. She checked on Siyeon and Bora, teased them a little bit and at the end she went to Yubin studio. Before she got inside, she knocked giving a sign that someone is coming.

_“Hi”_ she said walking in

_“Oh, hi”_ Yubin said turning towards her

Yoohyeon pulled up a chair that stood by the wall and sat down next to the girl.

_„How’s going?”_

_“I'm trying to end the lyric I started but...It’s not going well”_ she said leaning her head on the Yoohyeon arm. 

Yoohyeon turned more to her and hugged her tight 

_“Is it hurt?”_ Girl asked worried

_“What?”_

_“Your lips”_

_“Nah, maybe a little bit, but it’s okay, you don’t need to worry that much”_ Yubin answered sending her a soft smile

Yoohyeon smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on girl lips.

_“Wanna stay and help me a bit?”_ Yubin asked

_"Sure!"_ Yoohyeon said with enthusiasm and got closer to her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 2yoo fic and I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading
> 
> Ps. Sorry for my english


End file.
